The Syndicate
The Syndicate, headed by Jacob Sullivan, is a group of people who wish to escape society for one reason or another. Most still carry blood paperwork and can travel out of the underground city by way of a special kind of powder (shadow powder) that works very similarly to floo. It hosts quarters for werewolves, vampires, and similar creatures as well as humans and is kept under very tight control. Their main goal is to overthrow the current puppet government and install one of their own. Establishment The Syndicate was first established as a crime ring of survivalist mixed blood witches and wizards. Their crime funded their operations and eventually attracted more and more followers, including other persecuted species. Originally, the group was located in Egypt, but made a return to England after a clear heirarchy was formed in what was a loose confederation of associates. Jacob Sullivan took charge and focused the group's motivations. The group was at first focused merely on survival, but Jake's influence lead them to starting a government resistance group with the goal of overthrowing the Ministry and establishing a dictatorial parliamentary system. The end goal is funded through theivery ranging from petty pickpocketing, house sweeps, bank robberies, and jewel heists. The Syndicate trafficks black market Dark objects, illegal substances, and other rare or expensive items. Goals The main goal of the Syndicate is to overthrow the Ministry of Magic, establish a dictatorial parliamentary system, get rid of slavery, abolish speciesism, and bring stability to the wizarding world. The lesser goals include establishing peaceful relations with oppressed species, establishing a safehaven for the persecuted or runaway slaves, training fighters for the eventual overthrow of the government, and preparing for the coup. First Impression Descrip of various entrances one would see upon first admission. Initiation Info on the oath, etc. City of Shadows General Descrip Merchant Quarter Descrip Housing Quarter Descrip Werewolf Quarter Descrip Refugee Quarter Descrip Hub of Operations Descrip Leaving the City Day Trips Description of what one would need to do to leave for the day. Discharge Types of discharge, what would be done if leaving for personal reasons versus punishment, etc. Communication Owl Post Owls will misdeliver the mail set to people in the Syndicate to one of the many front stores, including the Duck and Dagger, the Kraken's Ink, and the Quill and Crup Floo Traditional Floo chatting is not possible, but use of the Shadow Powder allows for a very similar process. Those who use it will be in contact with the Flame Guard, who will alert whomever you need to talk with that you are available. Law & Order Every government needs its own penal system. An underground city would be no different. Basic Laws *No fighting **Self defense is permissible, but the moment you take it beyond defense and into an attack, you are escalating the fight and will be charged. **City guards are available to keep the peace. Use them. *Everyone works *Obey your supervisor **If your supervisor orders you to do something outside of the laws of the Syndicate you will be held liable for committing a crime and for not reporting your supervisor. *Keep the secrets of the City Justice System Each species is allowed to settle disputes between themselves. Goblin on goblin crime is handled by their laws, werewolf on werewolf is handled by Cedric, Nosferatu/vampire on Nosferatu/vampire crime is handled by their council of elders, and human on human crime is handled by Jake. When crime crosses the species line, then they are tried by the leaders of both factions involved. Justice is often swift and succinct. Long, drawn out trials waste time and resources, so often a sentence is given as soon as possible. FOR HUMANS Witness testimony and Legillimancy is all that is needed to make a decision. Jake has a reputation for tough but fair judgements. FOR WEREWOLVES AND GAROU Witness testimony is accepted as evidence since Cedric is able to smell the truth and lies on an individual as all Garou can. Trial by combat is accepted as a punishment if a jail sentence is not desired. GOBLINS Witness testimony and Goblin truth spells are used to determine innocence or guilt. Death sentences are more common than the other districts, but crime is 99.9% nonexistant NOSFERATU/VAMPIRES To be edited FOR MIXED SPECIES The offenders will be jailed while the mixed councils meet, review evidence and debate punishment. Should the offender be deemed innocent, recompensation will be made for jail time served. Imprisonment For the werewolves, humans, and goblins, prison means headed to Thragmork (Hellhole in Gobbledygook). This prison is set below ground level on the City's island. Each cell is a sheer sided dome shape with spells imbedded into the walls to absorb spells. Entry consists of a grated hole at the top of the dome that can only be opened by a jailer-goblin. Prisoners and visitors are lowered into the cell and pulled up by a harness system. Food, water, and chamber pots are similarly lowered. For Nosferatu and vampires: to be edited Additional Questions I'll place any additional questions people would like to see answered about the Syndicate here and you can work them into the article as you desire. Is it possible to be part of the Syndicate yet live up top? *Many benefactors and agents who are capable of living up top are allowed to live outside of the city. Many do not have access to the city itself but must work through trusted agents who moniter all traffic into the labyrinth. Category:alliances Category:information